demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Hannibal Graham
Hannibal Graham is a son of Harpocrates.Hannibal's Biography,via Demigod Creator, post 673. Appearance Hannibal has a kind-looking face that smiles a lot. His eyes are deep blue and his hair is short and black. He stands at 5'11" tall with hardened body. He has almost a full lips, and thick dark eyebrows. Hannibal has black hair that he puts in a side ponytail and deep blue eyes. He is five feet and eleven inches tall Personality Hannibal is friendly with a kind heart. He has some troubles connecting with people since he doesn't really speak. Hannibal isn't really mute, but he usually interact with others using sign language or just writing down his thoughts on a notepad or somewhere. Hannibal is no stranger to being alone, but he secretly wishes for companions. He is loyal, and brave. What he's really looking for is a family, since he hates his. Hannibal dislikes conflict, he wishes everyone can just live in peace. Biography Hannibal was born into a lineage of killers, and his family is filled with legacies. They were no stranger to monsters and gods, and they make their living by using their powers to assassinate. Julia Graham is an assassin renowned for her stealth technique, she kills with absolute silence, and that was how she attracted Harpocrates' attention. When Hannibal was born, his family put a lot of hope in him, knowing that he's the first demigod after several generations of legacies. He was trained to fight monsters and to assassinate mortals. But Hannibal has always been kind-hearted since he was a child. He first discovered that he was a failure as a killer when he was given a pet bird—an European Robin—when he was four. After a year of bonding with it, his mother told him to kill it. When he failed to do so, his mother killed the bird and then punished Hannibal heavily. After many years of "discipline" from his family, Hannibal was forced into killing. He never enjoyed it, but he did his job nevertheless. That all changed when Hannibal met Cal after a job at Cal's hometown. Knowing that Hannibal was similar like him, Cal forced a fight. In the end, they became friends. Meeting with Cal changed Hannibal's life, he was given the courage to break free of his family, to leave the family business for good. Hannibal had to disappear, he could never stay in one place for too long in fear of his family tracking him down. London is Hannibal's hometown by birth only, he didn't even stay there for a year after his birth. Life of travelling was no stranger to Hannibal, and so he travelled all over the world, until one day, he received a message from Cal. It was a strange message, and Hannibal knew Cal was in trouble. So, he set forth for Camp Halfblood, hoping that he could help his friend. Likes * Peace * Quiet * Honey * Milk Dislikes * Conflict * Violence * Being shunned * Chaos Fatal Flaw Hannibal opts for peace too much. His naivety for peace might just be used to trap him into giving up. Weapon * Celestial bronze assassin's blade that's hidden under each of his custom leather cuffs. * A Celestial bronze staff that is six feet long, but still light. Trivia * Hannibal was created on May 6, 2015 and accepted by Sunny on May 6, 2015. * Hannibal's favorite genres of music are Pop and Classical References Navigation Category:Males Category:Apollo campers Category:Original Characters Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Al's Characters